


The Last of Us // Completed

by ZipperPaladin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Porn, Bottom Harry, Drarry, First Time, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Lemon, M/M, Parseltongue Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Slytherins, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Some what a one shot?, Switch Harry Potter, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Draco, When will I ever write something without smut in it, hate!sex, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperPaladin/pseuds/ZipperPaladin
Summary: Im so sorry for the long wait.Forgot i had midterms? ;w;
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

“Sleeping on your desk doesn't count as getting a good night's rest Harry”.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron with tired and fairly annoyed eyes. He pushed the food around on his plate, staring into the mass of mashed potatoes and gravy that started to spill over onto his beans. Finals took a lot out of Harry, he never studied at home and was certainly not a person to study at Hogwarts. Professor Lockhart oh so generously allowed half of the Slytherin house to join the Duelling Club which just made his life 10x better than it was before. Like he needed to see more Slyterhins lurking around. His first little show with his parseltongue didn't go so well with the students. Parseltongue wasn't a common thing between Wizards, Hermione never let him live that down. Harry took a breath before pushing his plate away. Trying to shake away his worries he stood up, grabbing his cloak and slipping it on.  
  
“I'm sorry Ron, I'd love to continue...whatever this is-”.  
  
“_Excuse me. Y_ou aren't getting away with _my _ Burdock Muldoon thank you very much!”.  
  
Harry smiled, switching the cards back and taking his Vasily Dimitrov”.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder why his friends cared so much. Despite Hermione's warnings, he went on a walk anyways. Waiting for the others to join him in the Duelling club once dinner and classes end. It felt like he walked the cold halls for hours, counting the different colored candles that lined the walls. The sound of familiar chatter filled the halls. _ Slytherin_.  
  
“Oi! Potter!” said a very familiar, squeaky Voice.  
  
Harry froze. _ Draco. _  
  
“What do you want Malfoy?! I don't have the time for this-”  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's hair, shoving his face against the stone brick wall. "What's the matter, Potter? Did a kitty get your tongue? Or is it just a Wiley snake?"   
  
Harry hissed, his cheek pressed so hard onto the wall that his jaw started to hurt.   
  
"You know what I want Potter-. Hand it over”.  
  
Harry stared at Draco from the corner of his eye for a moment before reaching into his pocket and handing Draco the marauders map. He snarled, watching Dracos mouth curl into a smug smile. He took his hand out of Harry's hand and snatched up the map"   
  
Draco nudged Goyle “Well well. Look what we have here. You going to draw us a pretty picture Potter?”  
  
Harry collected himself, glaring at Goyle who was laughing his ass off. Unlike Draco, they didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. Harry could only imagine the things Draco would do with the map, but he would be damned if he didn't do everything he could to stop the bastard. The three of them walked back to class, Harry dragging himself behind the two Slytherins who were pushing against each other. Harry rolled his eyes, absolute savages. Merlin, how would he ever get used to seeing those pompous jerks flouncing around like that? 

_“For an ass like that, how the hell does Draco stay on a broom?”_ Harry muttered.  
  
Draco quickly turned around, glaring at Harry. “The fuck did you say about me?”  
  
Harry shook his head, glaring at Malfoy and pushed him aside as he walked past. “You got what you wanted Draco, leave me alone”.  
  
Goyle stepped forwards to go after Harry but Draco stopped him. Putting his hand over his chest. “Leave him” Draco hissed, watching Harry storm into the classroom.  
  
***  
  
Draco's hand quickly shot into the air “I volunteer!”.  
  
The group looked over at Draco, most of them were confused or scared. Maybe even both. But Harry was unphased and willingly got up on the stand.  
  
“Are you going to sit there and stare at Draco or are you going to join me?”. Harry spat at him, causing the teacher to warn the boys about a clean fight. Everyone in the room backed up a step, knowing it was going to be everything _but_ clean.  
  
Malfoy was the first to cast, extending his wand. “ _ Titillando _ !”  
  
Harry bit back a laugh, glaring at Draco for such childish spells. The two of them bruised each other pretty well. Doing more damage to their pride than anything. The two danced circles around each other. When Harry packed a punch Draco would punch twice as hard.   
  
Harry managed to knock Draco off of his feet, which would have been the end of the fight but no. Harry was too angry, rage clouded his eyes as he loomed over his fallen enemy.   
  
“ _ Avada!-”. _Harry's mouth hung open. His body frozen by Dracos counterspell.   
  
"_Petrificus Totalus_!"   
  
The two stared at each other, Draco was panting like a mad man. Tears streamed down his face as the other students held their breaths. It wasn't fun anymore, Draco loved pushing Harry to the edge but he knew he went too far. Harry looked down at Malfoy, remorse glistened in his eyes. Or maybe those were tears? He wanted to throw down his wand and scream at Darco for letting him get that far. He wanted to tell every person in the room that he wanted them dead. As soon as the spell wore off he stormed off, slamming the doors behind him as he ran off to his dorm. 

***  
  
Harry clung to his pillow as he tried to ignore the soft knocking at his door. Not even Ron dared to enter. Most of the school had already heard that Potter tried to kill Draco over some silly duel. Rumors spread like wildfire, some hadn't heard from Draco for hours and guessed that he was dead or being tortured. Not even Pazy or Goyle knew where he was. The knock came again, making Harry shift in his bed and mumble.   
  
"Whoever it is, go away".   
  
The knocking came louder. "I'm sorry but whoever raised you to be so rude must be a real jackass. Open up or ill break the door down".   
  
Harry sighed, looking over at the door. "Just open it yourself Draco".   
  
Draco opened the door, quickly slamming it behind him and throwing a small box of exploding bonbons onto his bed. "Stop sulking and get up Potter".   
  
Harry sat up, looking down at the box and back up at Draco. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks were swelled and stains from tears marked his jawline.   
  
"Have you been seriously crying? The man whos supposed to kill the lord himself is such a baby that hes _crying _over a little wand fight? I hope you know I let you win"   
  
"You didn't let me win"   
  
"Yes I did"   
  
"No, you did not"   
  
"Did too"   
  
"Did not"   
  
"Did- I almost killed you Draco and you decided arguing with me like a bloody child is a good idea?! I could have _killed you. _Are you that dense that you don't understand that?!"  
  
Draco was a bit distracted by Harry diving into the box of bonbons but was soon brought back to the 'real world' by Harry tossing him a piece of chocolate. "Don't talk to me like that! You're lucky I came to check up on you. I'm disgusted by just being in this Gyrfindor garbage heap".   
  
Harry honestly didn't want to respond to that and ignored his insult. "So I know you're lying, you would never just "come to check up" on me. What do you really want?"   
  
"As I said. I didn't come here for anything. I just want to make sure you were ok...or some shit. Isn't that what these people are trying to teach us? Friends and _values" _  
  
"Yes, Draco. That's exactly what we're trying to do here. We plan to change the Hogwarts anthem to the My Little Pony theme song. Would you like that?"   
  
_Psh _"As if I'm anything like the faggots that watch that show".   
  
Harry threw an empty wrapper at Draco and glared at him. "As a "fag" that watches the show. I would advise you to shut the hell up".   
  
Draco glared, egging Potter on. "Make me". Dracos eyes widened, watching Harry crawl out of bed and pushing him against the wall.   
  
"Whos tongue does the kitty have this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco watched as Harry's eyes widened with power and lust. _ This bastard actually thought he was going to top? _

"Whos tongue does the kitty have now?". 

Just that sentence alone made Draco's head spin. "You're, you're such an egotistical prick!" 

"Better than being a spoiled brat like you" 

"At least I'm nothing like that arrogant mudblood of yours" 

Potters' eyes went from lust-filled to steaming with rage. He really expected Malfoy to not throw out insults every two seconds? It was like breathing to him! Draco expected Harry's retaliation to his comments though and managing to dodge a swift swing to his face. The two swung at each other like madmen, both being Seekers gave them an advantage with their agility and reflexes. In all honesty, Draco began to question if they were going to kill each other. Harry was blind with fury, the two soon ended up on the floor. 

Crashing against the soft carpet and clawing at each other, spitting out whatever insult they could manage. The moment Harry pulled out his wand was when things got a bit too serious for Draco. Burn marks stained the carpet from where Harry's hexes missed Draco's skin. Draco pressed his knee into Harry's chest, forcing him up and causing him to tumble over. Getting on top of him, Draco put his hand over Harry's mouth, hearing another Gryfandor making their way up the stairs. 

Harry glared at him, sinking his teeth into his palm as he forced his knee painfully into Draco's groin. He thought of all the ways he could make Draco snap, to make Draco admit he lost. Draco sucked in a sharp breath, his shoulders tensing. Harry left his teeth in his hand as his head was pressed further into the carpet. Harry tried to pull away but Draco held him firmly down against the floor. 

"Potter- ''. Draco's voice was strained and finally pulled his hand away. 

Harry looked up at him, softly panting to catch his breath from their fight. He licked his lips, the irony taste of blood lingered in his mouth and he swallowed dryly. Harry had never seen Malfoy so bashful, so nervous in his life. Draco looked away and stood up, wiping the blood off of his mouth. 

"I don't need to deal with this. If you don't appreciate what I do then you can go and-" 

Harry cut him off by slamming him back into the wall. He grabbed Dracos's chin tightly and forcefully kissed him. The shiver that was sent through Dracos small frame felt like an earthquake. A tiny glimmer of lust pushed past Malfoys sunken eyes, only just realizing how good that felt. Potters' mind cleared, putting his hand on Draco's hip and guiding him into a soft grind. Draco gasped, allowing Harry access to the rest of his mouth. 

The two fought circles around each other. Blood smearing across each other's faces. Malfoy kissing along the lines of Harry's cuts and scars that lined his cheeks. Draco murmured and bit down on his lip, feeling his partner's erection grow as he continued to grind into Draco's hips with ease. He didn't notice when they made it to the bed. Draco could only watch, anticipating they would both end up completely wasted and naked at the end of it all but soon found harry tugging and tearing at their clothing. He threw them aside into a messy pile, not caring whose shirt went where. 

"Fuck". Draco finally managed to push out.  
  
Watching as Harry trailed kisses down his cheek to his collar. He pushed himself further into Harry's leg that was sat comfortably between his legs.   
  
Harry still had him pinned to the bed, his hands above his head. Potter had discovered that Draco liked being pinned, a bit too much probably. Harry soon came to like it because Draco fought back. He liked the struggle. When Harry bit him, he bit back.   
  
Technically, Harry had never done it before. Had _ it _ done to him? Then again, he had been through worse pain from the beatings his aunt and uncle gave him and whatever crazy antics he and Ron got themselves into. With those for comparison, this would be a piece of cake.   
  
Draco was the first to make a move. Moving his hand down Harry's chest and roughly grabbing his cock. He must have done something right to make Harry squirm that way. It was shameful what they were doing to each other. Sex between them wasn't made from love, none of this was love. It was full of ferocity. There was a soft thud as Harry forced them to switch positions. Finally giving in and letting Draco top. His grip was firm on Dracos' shoulders.

Following, sometimes guiding the movements of Draco's hand with his hips as he jerked Harry off. Potter cried when Draco withdrew his hand. He needed friction, he needed more. Harry sat up, kissing Draco as the Slytherin tugged on the black void of his hair. Potter let his head go back, not wanting to fight anymore. Draco gave himself easier access to Harry's neck, kissing it roughly and planting bite marks down his throat. He was about to protest and shove Draco away but was cut off before he could speak.   
  
“I want every slut in this castle to know whos mine. I don't want to see anyone touching you. Not even that damn Hufflepuff you keep eyeing”   
  
“I was...I was eyeing at you. You sit behind him, he just..ahh, he gets the wrong idea” Harry panted. 

Harry felt Draco stroking his own erection. Feeling the movements of Dracos soft bouncing on the springy bed. The frame creaking and moaning more than the couple was. Harry soon put his hand on top of Dracos, taking care to not move his head and allowing Draco to continue to kiss up and down his jawline. Dracos' hand was soon replaced with Harrys, allowing his partner to press his thumb into his tip. Malfoy reluctantly pulled away again, shifting at the silence.   
  
“This might be easier if you lay down”   
  
Harrys face flushed red “Right, right”.   
  
Potter was nervous, _very_ damn nervous. It was irresistible to have the ‘boy who lived’ so afraid and so weak. It was that alone that made Draco want to tear him apart. Draco roughly pinned him down, taking his hips and casting a quick lubrication spell that made Harry cringed at the cold.   
  
“Oh suck it up, I didn't have time to warm it”   
  
Harry looked away, his knees just between Dracos legs. He doesn't open, every thought he ever had was screaming at the back of his mind. Telling him that snogging with Draco was a terrible idea. That they went too far. Harry did a terrible job of hiding it. His hesitation was obviously showing.   
  
“We don't have to do this” Draco slowly pulled away, causing Harry's grip on his shoulders to tighten. 

“No, no. Please…” Harry cleared his throat, trying not to cry out. “Please stay with me."  
  
“It is going to hurt you know” Draco smiled smugly.   
  
“You say that as if you aren't going to like seeing me be tortured”   
  
“You aren't my slave Harry. You shouldn't be afraid of me”. There was a long pause before Draco dared to speak again. “Are you ready?”   
  
Harry nodded, watching as he grabbed his cock again; giving it another good squeeze.   
  
Harry hissed incoherent nonsense. What only Draco could assume was absolutely phallic due to Harry's tone. It was surprising to both of them, who knew Harry could do something that dirty? Draco didn't waste any time, slowly opening Harry's legs. Giving a quick warning before slipping inside of Harry with one long and hard thrust. 

Harry choked down more hissing and moans as he felt his thighs seizing. Malfoy bit his lip, hearing soft moans push past Harry's mouth. It took every ounce of him to not let go of the orgasm that was building up inside of him. Draco was about to ask if he was ok before there was another knock at the door.   
  
“Harry?”   
  
Their hearts raced. **Hermione**. Draco looked towards the door and back to Harry. His shock expression turned to what only Harry could describe as devilish. He thrust back into Harry, making the bed creak loudly.   
  
“Harry I know you're in there. I can hear you”   
  
Harry's mouth hung open. He wanted to scream, wanted to moan.   
  
“Sorry ‘mione. Kinda busy at the moment”   
  
Hermione huffed. “Your studying can wait. Snape is arguing with Ron again and we need to prove that he studied last night and didn't steal any of his potions.”   
  
Dracos thrusts picked up their pace but were soft, being careful to not make too much noise he allowed Harry to feel him dragging in and out of his entrance.   
  
“I'll be there, s-soon. Please I just want to be alone”   
  
“Alone? Oh, Potter. If you wanted to be alone then you should have said so”. Draco whispered, pulling out of him slowly.   
  
Harry quickly grabbed his hips, forcing himself back onto Dracos cock and almost screamed. Draco softly laughed, picking up speed again. Their hips crashed against each other. Over and over. They definitely would bruise tomorrow. 

“Alright...if you need anything I'm going to be with Ron.”   
  
“And ill be with you” Draco added.   
  
As soon as Hermione left Harry let out a loud moan. Pushing himself onto Draco again.   
  
“_Faster_. Fucking faster, please. Just...god I-” 

  
The bed slammed into the wall as Draco gave out violent trusts. Harry arched his back, his nails dragging down Malfoys tighs. Draco groaned, it was painful but he wasn't about to complain. The feel of Harry writhing and squirming under his weight was pure bliss. Neither of them could stop moaning, begging.

_ Harder, faster. Please. Don't stop. Fuck me harder. _

Draco couldn't help but allow himself to slip a few moans of Harry's name. His full name. Not just spitting out ‘Potter’ anymore. Harry was afraid the bed was going to break but didn't have time to worry. Draco silenced his thoughts yet again by grabbing his hair and kissing him roughly. He slammed into Harry roughly and counted in his head.  
  
_One, two- _

He couldn't even make it to ten before his body exploded with satisfaction. His ears rang but managed to catch Harry scream out his name.   
  
Draco fell on top of Harry and wheezed. The two of them panting against each other. Draco could hear Harry's heart beating against his chest.   
  
“Not so bad for a Slytherin”   
  
Draco laughed. “I _am_ your Slytherin slut”   
  
Harry pushed him aside laughing. Cleaning himself up and throwing Draco a towel.   
  
“I wouldn't be opposed to you spending the night.” Harry offered, knowing both of them were pretty weak from their ‘experiment’.   
  
Draco had already slipped on his pants and was buttoning up his shirt.   
  
“Thank you, but no thank you. I enjoyed this but I have to study to do”   
  
Harry frowned. What was he thinking? He loved the thought of being with Draco, but maybe it was just the thought of not being alone. He was going to be alone again and he hated being alone. He still could feel Draco on him, Draco inside him.   
  
Draco bent down and kissed Harry before turning towards the door. He fixed his tie and looked back at Harry.   
  
“Oh, and Potter?”   
  
Harry looked up, a little shine in his eyes that made Draco smile.   
  
“This isn't the last of us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long wait.  
Forgot i had midterms? ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like 3 years ago and decided to upload it here. Ik its shit.   
Dont laugh at me. 
> 
> -A


End file.
